


Something Old, Something New

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: ...Глаза у Гарри янтарные, с коротким отблеском золота в самой глубине, с темной каймой по внешнему краю. В самых уголках – морщинки. Особенно когда он улыбается, но сейчас он убийственно спокоен. Эггзи изучил его слишком хорошо, чтобы осознавать, что за этим спокойствием прячется целый ураган, но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, какой именно. Нужны, наверное, годы, чтобы хорошо узнать Гарри Харта, но у Эггзи их не было и уже никогда не будет, все, что ему остается – домысливать.





	Something Old, Something New

Тильда – чудесная девушка.

Она пьет с Эггзи пиво по вечерам, смеется над его шутками, в постели с ним она делает такое, что раньше он мог бы увидеть только в какой-нибудь отвязной порнухе, она подарила ему щенка, когда Джей Би погиб.

Она сидит за кухонным столом и вытягивает перед собой руку, разводит пальцы, любуясь платиновым ободком на безымянном пальце, и Эггзи хочет выйти в окно. Падать далеко. Семьдесят первый этаж.

«Она чудесная, чудесная, _чудесная_ », - говорит себе Эггзи. Настоящая принцесса. Настоящая подруга. Настоящая любовница. Он будет с ней счастлив. Они не будут скучать. Он поедет путешествовать по миру. Ему больше не придется рисковать собой, служа в «Кингсмен» - теперь его лицо знает каждая собака в практически любом уголке мира, он не пригоден для агентской службы.

Эггзи соскакивает со стула, пугая Тильду, пугая себя самого, и идет в ванную, отстукивая пятками по полу четкий ритм.

Раз, два, три…

*** 

\- Что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то взятое взаймы, что-то голубое…

Эггзи поднимает голову. Гарри сидит напротив него в глубоком кресле. Он смотрит на него только одним глазом, но Эггзи уже привык не замечать этого. Это не имеет особенного значения.

Глаза у Гарри янтарные, с коротким отблеском золота в самой глубине, с темной каймой по внешнему краю. В самых уголках – морщинки. Особенно когда он улыбается, но сейчас он убийственно спокоен. Эггзи изучил его слишком хорошо, чтобы осознавать, что за этим спокойствием прячется целый ураган, но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, какой именно. Нужны, наверное, годы, чтобы хорошо узнать Гарри Харта, но у Эггзи их не было и уже никогда не будет, все, что ему остается – домысливать.

Домысливать, как пальцы оглаживают его шею сзади, как руки вжимают в стекло зеркала, как оно холодит щеку.

Как Гарри снова и снова с болезненной нежностью называет его глаза «крыжовниковыми».

Как шепчет ему в пылающую кожу: «тише, мой мальчик».

Как прячет его от дождя под своим зонтом.

\- Глупый обычай, - говорит Эггзи тихо, но голос все равно его подводит.

\- Ты о песне или о свадьбе? – любезно интересуется Гарри.

Эггзи молчит. Что он может ответить?

Гарри перебирает пальцами по кожаной обивке.

\- Не подумай, что я не ценю твои решения, Гэри, - добавляет Харт все так же убийственно любезно, - но я удивлен, что ты решил сделать этот шаг сейчас. Впрочем, я ведь никогда не был женат…

«Да, именно так ты и говорил, - думает Эггзи, пропуская мимо ушей то, что в этот раз Гарри назвал его настоящим именем, которое, он знает, тот не очень любит. – Двадцать четыре часа с наставником. Мы сидим на твоей кухне. Ты насмешливо улыбаешься. «Я никогда не был женат. Нет, Эггзи, и замужем я тоже никогда не был. Еще чаю?»

У Гарри тогда были целы оба глаза, и, думая, что Эггзи его не видит, он улыбался так, что, наверное, ему бы вскоре выписали штраф от какого-нибудь джентльменского общества умеренных улыбок. Эггзи был тогда свободен и очень сильно влюблен.

\- Почему? – глупо спрашивает он.

Гарри дергает уголком рта – больше похоже на рефлекс, чем на улыбку.

\- Никогда не хотел. Впрочем, нет, я солгал: однажды такое желание все-таки возникло.

Эггзи давится своим сердцем. Оно вдруг заходится в таком бешеном ритме, что всерьез грозит пробить грудную клетку. Становится трудно дышать, хочется схватить воздух ртом, но Эггзи не смеет шевелиться: Гарри Харт смотрит на него бесстрастно и как-то оценивающе – не хватало еще опозориться.

Даже сейчас.

\- Когда? – спрашивает Эггзи одними губами.

Гарри качает головой.

\- Теперь это не имеет значения.

*** 

Пальцы касаются пальцев, Эггзи закрывает глаза. Он представляет, что напротив него стоит Гарри: спокойный, живой, красивый, такой всегда молодой, даже когда морщинки, как солнечные лучи, сияют в уголках его глаз. Гарри надевает на его палец кольцо, Гарри обещает: «я буду любить тебя вечно», и в его устах это не пустой звук. Гарри улыбается, Гарри целует его в губы мягко и тепло: другие поцелуи будут дома, а этот – традиционный – для всех окружающих даже больше, чем для них самих.

Эггзи открывает глаза. Тильда смотрит на него с волнением.

Эггзи надеется, что его гримаса счастья вышла достаточно убедительной.

*** 

Теплые руки обхватывают его за талию, стоит ему достигнуть порога ванной. Эггзи останавливается, замирает, как зверь, выхваченный из темноты светом фар.

\- У меня еще есть силы продолжить наш праздник, - мурлычет Тильда мягко. Эггзи осторожно обхватывает ее запястья и распутывает объятия. Он, безусловно, ее хочет, просто не сейчас.

\- Не сейчас, - отвечает он как можно ласковее. – Я пиздец как устал. Не встанет у меня.

Тильда пытается возразить, но Эггзи перебивает ее, быстро врет, что ему нужно кое-что уточнить у администратора гостиницы, и просто сбегает из номера. Наверное, она думает, что Эггзи готовит ей подарок. Она будет ужасно разочарована тем, что это неправда.

На стоянке всегда полно такси. Заскакивая в первое попавшееся, Эггзи шарит по карманам в поисках денег – удача ему улыбается, но, впрочем, даже если бы и нет, возвращаться он не станет, пойдет пешком.

В доме Гарри на первом этаже горит свет. Он желтоватый и слишком знакомый. Минут двадцать Эггзи просто стоит на мощеной камнем улице и смотрит на эти сияющие квадраты. Дождь плюхается ему под ноги, наполняет стыки между камней, шуршит, бьет в плечи – подгоняет. В окне мелькает знакомый силуэт, и Эггзи стремглав бросается к двери, он стучит несколько раз, ждет, потом заносит руку снова, и только тогда дверь распахивается.

За ней его ждет Гарри в бордовом халате, приподнимает брови, но ничего не говорит, только жестом предлагает проходить. Эггзи топчется в коридоре, оставляя мокрые следы ботинок, спихивает их ногами, шлепает в гостиную – носки тоже мокрые насквозь.

\- Почему ты здесь? – первым подает голос Гарри. – Мне казалось, у тебя сейчас первая брачная ночь. Неужели ты хочешь провести ее со мной?

Это было бы отличным подколом, если бы голос Гарри не был так холоден. Эггзи знает, почему: он предал Гарри.

Даже если и предавать-то уже было некого.

\- Я хочу знать, - говорит Эггзи упрямо. Смотрит исподлобья. Гарри поднимает брови.

\- Знать что?

\- Ты сказал, что однажды тебе все же захотелось жениться.

Гарри морщится, как от зубной боли.

\- Допустим, сказал, - говорит он словно через силу.

\- Гарри, пожалуйста. _Пожалуйста_. Прошу, я должен услышать это.

Тот отворачивается. Идет на лестницу, а Эггзи, как потерянный щенок, тащится за ним до самого кабинета по коридору, шлепая и оставляя мокрые следы ног.

В кабинете все осталось по-прежнему: кресло, деревянный тяжелый стол, газетные вырезки на стенах. Гарри резко отодвигает одни из ящиков, достает оттуда листок бумаги и принимается обрывать. Аккуратно и ювелирно, и Эггзи не может понять, что он делает, покуда Харт не сгибает бумагу в последний раз, образуя из нее кольцо.

Оборачивается. Опускается перед ним, мокрым, жалким, печальным, на одно колено.

\- Я хочу провести с тобой остаток моей жизни, - говорит Гарри. Его карие глаза смотрят на Эггзи и, кажется, светятся изнутри от любви и боли. – Ты выйдешь за меня?

Эггзи сглатывает. По его лицу течет дождевая вода с волос. Она почему-то теплая, но он старается об этом не думать.

\- Да, - отвечает он надломлено. – Я выйду за тебя.

*** 

Когда за ним закрывается белая дверь, Эггзи еще долго сидит на крыльце, обхватив руками колени. Его всего трясет, буквально колотит. На его безымянном пальце поверх золотого – белое бумажное кольцо.

Окна дома за его спиной слепы. В нем уже больше года никто не жил.

*** 

\- Это началось не сразу, - рассказывал Мерлин в первый раз. – Он блестяще завершил то дело с Валентайном и подавал огромные надежды. Конечно, никто не думал, что он запросто перенесет фальшивые похороны, но все тесты обещали, что он должен будет дотерпеть до момента, пока все раскроется. Я ошибся. Пару месяцев это походило на обычную депрессию, а потом появились галлюцинации. Он все еще уверен, что ты мертв. И порой бывает очень, очень опасен.

*** 

Гарри закрывает за собой дверь. В комнате, обитой мягким материалом, все стены изрисованы бабочками. Можно легко узнать в них тех самых, которые висели в рамках у него дома – удивительно, как Эггзи ухитрился запомнить во всех подробностях.

Сейчас он не рисует, сидит в углу, обняв колени, и смотрит куда-то вперед невидящим взглядом. Гарри знает, что Мерлин наблюдает за ними сквозь зеркало Гезелла. Он садится рядом с Эггзи и практически касается плечом его плеча.

\- Я не хотел на ней жениться, - говорит Эггзи. – Но что мне было делать, если тебя рядом нет?

Некоторое время Гарри молчит. Эггзи поднимает голову и смотрит на него. У него черные тени под глазами, бледные веснушки на носу и радужки прозрачные, болезненные и яркие – как спелый крыжовник.

\- Я здесь, - говорит Гарри.

Он очень надеется, что однажды Эггзи ему поверит.


End file.
